The conventional wheel cover is provided to protect the wheel and to provide a decorative accessory for the vehicle. Therefore, the contour and structure of the wheel cover is fixed and it is intended that the wheel cover be fitted and removed from the wheel in the same manner. Specifically, the wheel cover is made so that it fits very easily on the hub on the wheel so that it does not present any problem to the owner or mechanic. Consequently, when the wheel cover has been used for many years or when the wheel cover is not positively secured to the wheel, it may become accidentally separated from the wheel during operation of the vehicle, thus giving rise to traffic accidents. Furthermore, the conventional wheel cover is so fixed to the wheel that it rotates together with the wheel, therefore advertising indicia, picturizations, and other marks could not be provided on the wheel cover.
This invention has as its object the provision of its hub cap assembly having a wheel cover which can be utilized as a surface on which an advertisement or the like can be placed; an advantage unobtainable with a conventional wheel cover. Other problems to be solved by the present invention are (a) the wheel cover cannot be rotated together with the wheel; (b) the wheel cover must be capable of being simply and easily fitted and removed; (c) the wheel cover must be attached so that it cannot be accidentally removed while running.
An object of the present invention is to provide the hub cap assembly having a wheel cover which does not rotate together with the wheel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a non-rotatable wheel cover which can be simple and easily removable from the wheel, while its accidental removal from the wheel during the running of the vehicle is prevented.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover on which indicia, advertising and marks may be placed on its surface so that the wheel cover may be used as a moving advertisement.